Solo Otra Historia De Amor
by Z. Lawiet Oz
Summary: Es solo otra historia de amor, nada en especial. Pero vamos a ver, agrégale drogas, rock, sexo, problemas amorosos, y un par de pegasos que poco tienen que ver a no ser por sus novias. Celestia y Cadence. ¿Cadence? si, ella. Entra y averigua porque deja a Shining. ¿Celestia? Entra y averigua quien enamoro a Celestia. Rock, sexo, drogas, malas palabras, solo los valientes entran.


***Advertencia general***

 **Este fanfic contiene Lenguaje antisonante, referencias sexuales, humor negro, escenas sexuales y probablemente degradación de la moral de varios personajes, drogas, rock, divorcios, problemas amorosos, malos entendidos y ponys.**

 **Si, lo admito odio a Shining Armor, osea le grito a Bueblood y se porto mal con el osea :v, osea con mi waifu Bueblood, no te metas :v.**

 **Ya hablemos enserio, este fanfic es mi manera de desahogarme por no haber encontrado otro fanfic, que lei hace mucho donde un oc todopoderoso salia con Cadence, me gustaba mucho y pues :,,v. Pero en fin. Hablando de Armor, se me hace un completo ,***dejo, inutil que con un ataque de Sombra cayo derrotado (en el comic) mientras su esposa, hacia todo el trabajo. Sin mencionar que debes de estar medio tarado, para no darte cuenta que te cambiaron a la vieja el dia de tu boda, ademas le grito a Twilight y a Bueblood :v.** **En fin, si alguien sabe algo del fanfic que digo, que se sienta en la completa liberta de decírmelo.**

 **P.D: ni te encariñes con un personaje por que todos, TODOS, van a sufrir.**

PASADO CUANDO TENÍA 16 Y ELLA 19

Estoy aquí, y le estoy besando porque ella es muy, pero muy hermosa. En la parte detrás de la carroza real, divirtiéndonos de lo lindo. Sé que muchos dirán que este tipo de cosas no suceden, y otros muchos olvidaran lo que se siente tener 16 cuando cumples 17. Pero quiero dejar en claro que esto solo fue el principio de la aventura.

Porque después de tantas luchas que tuvimos, después de tantas cosas que vivimos, nos tendremos que separar. Mas no importa, porque en este momento no soy una canción triste, en este momento todo me maravilla. Y aunque ambos partamos a mundos diferentes, nos queda este beso, este beso eterno, nos queda este momento eterno, nos queda este momento donde nos sentimos vivos, nos queda este paseo donde escuchamos la mejor canción del mundo. Y nos quedó el sentirnos infinitos

PRESENTE

-sí, muy hermoso todo, ¿pero porque estás aquí?- me pregunto el compañero de celda que tenía cuando le di mi explicación.

-bueno, por mi atuendo veras, yo estaba en mi boda. Y pues-

-¿ya se van?-le pregunte al príncipe Shining Armor y a su esposa la princesa Cadence

-sí, ya no queda nada de fiesta- contesto el con una risa, sarcástica en la boca. Dejando más que obvio que se estaba burlando de mí y de mi suerte.

Sé que no me entiendes ni una mierda, así que deja explicarte. Mi (ex)esposa, me fue infiel con su jefe, el príncipe Shining Armor, es decir era una sirvienta del castillo, y pues en la boda. En la boda, todo salió a relucir, al momento de como vi que ella lo miraba a él. Yo tenía mis sospechas, pero nunca, me habían dado resultados mis investigaciones.

Tome al príncipe, en frente de la cámara (para evitar que no aceptara mi invitación a festejar), y empezamos a girar.

-¡para!, ¡acaso estás loco!-me grito en medio de todos los pony que estaban festejando

-¿sabías que cerraron el centro de atracciones?, yo aún no había nacido, ¿qué tan viejo eres?-le grite. Y no es que yo sea tan joven, es solo que Shining Armor, me gana por tres años de edad, o quizás algunos cuatro.

-¿qué?-contesto

-se estrelló un carrito, ¡así!-hable soltándolo, y haciendo que chocara contra un espejo que estaba ahí.

-okey… okey…. ¿Golpeaste al príncipe?- me pregunto otra vez mi compañero de celda interrumpiendo mi relato

-sí, y de hecho por eso estoy aquí, pero, la historia del porque hice eso, tiene otro tras fondo, uno mucho pero mucho más…. Como decirlo- medite las palabras un momento, y hable:

-largo, y osado-

Todo, empezó en este mismo calabozo. Si aunque suene raro, todo empezó en donde todo termina, recuerdo que…

PASADO HACE ALGUNOS MESES ATRÁS.

-¡¿te crees mejor que el?! ¿He? Basura pegaso- me gritaba, un unicornio que era parte de la guardia del imperio de cristal. "Defendiendo" a el dragón llamado "Spike" de una canción que había compuesto, donde "criticaba" que tomásemos al dragón como símbolo del imperio cuando todos somos pony. Oh, sí. No les he dicho, soy un pegaso afortunado en cuanto me dedico a lo que me gusta, es decir la música, tengo una banda de música, no sé en qué genero definirlo pero digamos que es solo música, mi banda se llama "Chemical Dreams" a una ex mía, (la cual fue mi groupie antes de ser mi novia) se le ocurrió el nombre, además de eso, soy bastante desafortunado en otras cosas, como por ejemplo muchas veces se mal entiende mi música, y a mitad de un concierto en el mejor pub del imperio me sacaron del escenario.

-mira, estúpido. No estaba criticando, a tu puto salvador Spike, solo dije que me parece una reverenda mamada que se dedique a hacer publicidad, solo por ser un "héroe"-me defendí del guardia, cosa que hizo que metiera sus cascos y empezara a ahorcarme

-como si tú no hicieras los comerciales, ¡músico de cuarta!- dijo comenzando a forcejear con mi cuello

-soy un músico, vivo de mi imagen estúpido- conteste quitándome los cascos del guardia de mi cuello. Este forcejeo duro un par de minutos, hasta que una voz, algo firme grito:

-¡Suéltalo!- Se escucharon las palabras, mientras un unicornio algo alto, color blanco, y pelo en tonos azules, con cutie mark de escudo entraba a la habitación. Nada más que el príncipe Shining Armor.

-Oh, el hermano mayor del "héroe" viene a enseñarme modales- hable algo enojado, al momento que habrían la puerta de la celda. Y el guardia que me estaba ahorcando, y Shining Armor entraban a ella.

-te libero con tres condiciones, ve a la cena real de esta noche, tocas las canciones que te pida mi hija Skyla, te disculpas con Spike, y mañana en la mañana te disculpas con el públicamente- hablo entrando

-¿a la princesa le gusta mi música?- pregunte asombrado

-sí, que no se te suba a la cabeza, que no me caes bien-contesto el príncipe, a mi pregunta

-ni a mí me caes bien- agrego el guardia

-y si mejor hacemos lo siguiente, voy a la cena con tu familia, me tratas a piel de rey, toco las canciones que tu hija quiera, y mañana en la mañana después de pagarme, mi respectivo dinero, me pides disculpas por detenerme- le dije dejando en claras mis condiciones del "trato"

-¿crees que estoy negociando?-pregunto riéndose de mí.

-sé que no te caigo bien, y sé que tarde que temprano voy a salir de aquí, ¿quieres que le diga algo de esto a la prensa?-pregunte mirándole

-¿o quieres verme en cada uno de los conciertos, que voy a dar por el resto de mi vida, acompañando a tu hijita?- hable retadoramente

-tu no harías eso- contesto con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

-bueno, si no quiere negociar, pues me da igual, mañana alguien paga mi multa, y ese mismo día salgo, doy concierto en el imperio el viernes, y ahí voy a esperar a tu hija….-

-al cabo siempre he querido tener más groupies- mencione retadoramente, acostándome en la cama.

Bueno, sé que me pase con lo de groupie, y nunca pero nunca quisiera que una niña de seis o siete años fuese una groupie mía, es mas no me gustan las groupie, tienen muchas enfermedades y chingaderas así, además la droga que consumen sale muy pero muy cara. Más lo único que quería era hacerlo enojar. Y lo logre, lo logre al punto que me dio un puñetazo en la cara, y se subió a mí, a golpearme mucho más fuerte.

Más yo me defendí, y no es que fuese a un gimnasio, para tener musculo, porque las estrellas de rock, no ocupamos musculo, ocupamos mantenernos en forma (Led Zeppelín, Jimmy Hendrix, The Beatles, Queen, the Doors Ninguno de ellos tiene músculos, solo están en forma)

Pero, si logre encestarle un buen par de golpes al príncipe, que en mi opinión había tenido peleas en bares mucho más agresivas que las que me dio Shining Armor.

Después de que me golpease el príncipe junto con el guardia real, acepte sus condiciones excepto la de disculparme enfrente de la prensa.

FIN DEL PASADO

PRESENTE

-¿y entonces es por eso que lo aventaste contra el espejo mientras giraban?-volvió a interrumpir mi historia, el vagabundo que estaba en mi celda.

-no, a decir verdad no es por eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás fui un poco benevolente con el- dije con una mueca en la cara y retomando mi historia

FIN DEL PRESENTE

PASADO

Llegamos al castillo del imperio después de la pelea, quería escabullirme un buen rato, con la excusa de que iba a buscar a mi banda, pero sorprendentemente ya estaban ahí.

-¿en qué carajos nos metiste?-pregunto Lightning, mi primera vocalista femenina, además de guitarrista y baterista en algunas canciones.

-no te quejes, arcoíris- hablo Dusk molestando a Lightning, por su sexualidad más que nada, cosa que yo le restaba mucha importancia, y es que soy sincero cuando digo que me vale madre si le gusta la vagina más de lo que me gusta a mí.

-nunca había visto tanto lujo en mi vida- a completo, mi compañero, quien se dedicaba a la batería y al bajo cuando no había bajista. Entiéndase por "cuando no había" que siempre no había bajista, porque odio a los bajistas, excepto a Dusk, es tan jodidamente bueno y adorable que no le puedes odiar.

-como si tú no fueras de morado todo el tiempo- se defendió mi compañera, haciendo alusión a la sexualidad de Dusk. No te sorprendas, con ellos dos, es así todo el tiempo. Así se tratan siendo mejores amigos, y así siempre se trataran y eso es algo que hace que la banda funcione.

-¿saben dónde carajos están Polar y Terra?-pregunte, por mi segunda guitarra, y mi pianista respectivamente.

-están entreteniendo a la princesita.- dijo Lightning, respire profundamente, intentando que la noche pasara rápido, y sin problemas.

-vamos Chemical, esto será rápido, además de que así nos ahorramos lo de tu multa- me animo Dusk, y empezamos a caminar hacia el escenario improvisado que tendríamos que dar. Entramos, y vimos a la princesa Skyla, siendo entretenido por el emo de la banda llamado Polar (irónico ¿no?) y la yippie liberal del grupo Terra, (además de ser la que organizaba las orgias, cuando teníamos groupie, y la que nos proveía la droga, de vez en cuando)

Empezamos a colocar los instrumentos en contra de mi voluntad (cabe aclarar), haciendo la ilusión de la niña mucho más grande, cosa que siendo sincero, ¡ME VALE MADRES!, porque no estuve en un conservatorio de artes, y música estudiando cuatro años, para terminar entreteniendo a una niña, fuese o no la princesa.

Cuando terminamos, entro una yegua al salón, buscando a la princesa Skyla, una yegua que yo conocía muy bien, y en la preparatoria le apode "Romance" (se tiene que leer en inglés, o en italiano según sea el caso) Me dio risa la cara de la yegua al ver a cinco ponys desconocidos calentando para tocar, enfrente de la princesa.

Oh, es cierto, no he dicho como somos físicamente cada uno de los miembros de la banda, empezare

Terra, es una unicornio, nacida en una granja de marihuana (literalmente, sus padres eran granjeros y su madre le pario en medio de marihuana) tiene el pelo verde, y una cutie mark de un teclado, gran fanática de The Doors, y The Beatles. Además de ser la "Dealer" de la banda.

Después esta Lightning, pegaso nacida en Cloudsdale, cabello rosa, y piel de color blanca, ella es muy fanática del movimiento punk y emo, además de que comúnmente siempre está de mal humor, su cutie mark es una nube con los colores de la anarquía. Creo que la gano, cuando escribió un poema en contra de la guerra, y las clases sociales.

Después esta mi emo favorito, llamado Polar, el casi no habla, y es un unicornio, de color blanco, y su pelo, es de color negro, pero ahora tiene las puntas teñidas de rojo, acostumbra a usar maquillaje en cada presentación, y nos obliga a todos a usarlo, es fanático de la morfina, y la música clásica. Su Cutie Mark, es una nota musical de color negro, sobre un pentagrama (musical obviamente) de color blanco.

Le sigue el enérgico pegaso de nombre Dusk, de color morado (¡qué ironía!), con el pelo de colores, pero no de colores del arcoíris, si no de tonos negros, azules y morados, además logro, que de alguna u otra forma se le viese como si el pelo del fuese pintado con acuarelas, haciendo que su pelo se vea fantástico. Es fanático de la música "Espacial" y del LSD. Su Cutie Mark, es un telescopio con una nota musical de lado.

Y al final estoy yo, soy Chemical, soy de color gris, soy del tono del rey Sombra. Tengo el pelo en corte de melena, completamente negro, y las puntas blancas con rojo. Soy fanático de casi todos los géneros musicales, en especial las orquestas, sinfonías y la música depresiva, he probado todas las drogas que los de mi banda han probado y algunas otras cinco más, pero de la que soy fanático es legal, y se llama café. Mi cutie mark es de un libro abierto a la mitad, y por dentro una nota de sol.

-¿Chemical?- Pregunto asombrada Romance, al verme

-¿Romance?- conteste volteándola a ver

-¡my!- grito enérgicamente mi amigo Dusk.

-sí, ¡eres tú!-grito, felizmente ella, corriendo a abrazarme. Por lo que al ver, su reacción hice lo mismo, nos abrazamos un buen rato, ante la mirada desconcertada de la potrilla y de mis compañeros.

-¿ahora vives aquí?-pregunte después de un rato, cuando nos soltamos.

Ella me iba a empezar a hablar, cuando la princesita hablo:

-¿les conoces mama?-

-¡¿mama?!-pregunte sorprendido por la pequeña alicornio. Ella solo me miro, por un momento y asintió, levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-algo se rompió dentro del pecho de mi amigo-dijo Polar, con un tono monótono, y algo vacío.

-¿creí que no tendrías hijos?-le dije sarcásticamente, para romper el hielo.

-por cierto, tu esposo, nos contrató, y aun no nos da el anticipo- hablo Lightning, algo molesta.

-yo diría que nos secuestró más bien-aclare mirándola

-¿secuestro?- Pregunto, Romance es decir la princesa Cadence, algo sorprendida

-sí, unos guardias nos bajaron cuando estábamos en un concierto, y nos trajeron aquí, sin decirnos nada, y a él. Le llevaron a un calabozo- Explico Dusk

-hablare con él, después de la cena. Skyla, tu abuela Velvet, quiere que cenemos de una vez….-

-y tus amigos nos pueden acompañar- hablo Cadence, invitando a nuestra banda a cenar, la comida de su suegra. Porque sé que ella, es huérfana de nacimiento.

Empezamos a hablar yo y Cadence, durante el camino a la comida real, hasta que Terra se nos atravesó, y me pregunto:

-¿traes plantas espaciales?- busque en mi chaqueta, y de un bolsillo escondido, saque un cigarro de marihuana, y se lo entregue. Cadence se me quedo mirando, y me jalo de mi chaqueta, a una esquina del palacio, y me empujo en contra de la pared que tenía detrás.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre traer drogas a un castillo?!- pregunto muy pero muy enojada

-lo dice la yegua que se la fumaba en el castillo de su "tía"-le dije retadoramente

-eso, era antes, antes de ser princesa, de casarme y sobre todo de ser madre- me contesto más tranquila pero aun enojada conmigo. Y si, cuando yo y ella íbamos juntos en la preparatoria, ambos fumábamos a escondidas de su tía, cigarros normales y con marihuana.

-uno por los viejos momentos- hable mientras movía un cigarro de un lado a otro ofreciéndoselo.

-ya lo deje-me contesto algo molesta

-¿aún lo recuerdas?, ¿aun recuerdas cuantas veces lo hicimos?-pregunte, mirándole con una ceja en alto.

-le dije a mi esposo que era virgen ¡cállate!-contesto de manera agresiva

-me refiero a esto- mencione, cuando le pasaba el cigarro. De ala a ala.

-¡mamá!, ¡mamá!- gritaba su, pequeña hija, buscándonos, y tuvimos que salir de donde estábamos, claro que no podía pasarme, el cigarro enfrente de su hija, y tampoco de los guardias por lo que a la mala gana, se lo tuvo que guardar.

-allá vamos, pequeña- hablo la yegua soltándome y guiándome, hacia donde sería la cena.

Entramos a un gran salón real, una gran mesa, y todo el mundo esperándonos para comer, donde estaban nada más y nada menos que las cuatro princesas, el dichoso dragón Spike, acompañado de una unicornio de nombre Rarity, (lo sé porque ella ha trabajado para Chemical Dreams), Shining Armor, y al parecer otro par de unicornios que supongo que serían los padres de Shining, y el resto de la banda.

-¿estabas con él?-pregunto, algo extrañado Shining Armor, o al menos a mí me pareció escucharlo algo enojado.

-¿eres Chemical?- Me pregunto la Princesa Celestia, a quien ya conocía de ante mano, por ser amigo de Cadence en la prepa.

-princesa ¡hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos!- le respondí sonriéndole

-¡lo conoce princesa Celestia!-exclamo, mi querido amigo Shining Armor (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Señor Armor, me ofende que no me haya reconocido, y tampoco a Chemical- hablo Dusk obteniendo la atención de todos.

-ahora que lo dices, a ti te he visto en otra parte- hablo el unicornio blanco

-somos los que comían algodón, en la guardia real- Dijo con una sonrisa, Dusk.

-los expulse, por consumo de sustancias ilícitas- aclaro, Shining respirando de manera pesada y más molesto que cuando me tenía en el calabozo.

-esas son palabras feas, y las palabras feas traen vibras feas, creo que quedaría mejor la frase, consumo de sustancias experimentales- hablo, Terra, aun sin estar drogada, sé que aún no estaba drogada, porque cuando está en sus cabales, actúa como Janis Joplin. Y cuando esta drogada, actúa como Joan Jett. Irónico ¿no?

Cadence me volteo a ver, con una mirada casi asesina, y le susurre al oído

-no te preocupes, aún no está pacheca- y me fui a sentar, al lado de la princesa Celestia, pues supongo que era mi asiento, porque el de Cadence seria al lado de su marido.

-vez amigo, las malas palabras traen malas vibras-le dijo Dusk a Shining acercándosele, porque ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro.

-¿amigo?-pregunto extrañado Shining.

-¡amigo!- contesto el, abrazándolo, e incomodándolo aún más.

-ahora seremos amigos- Le dijo Polar, entregándole un tenedor a la princesa Twilight con su habitual tono monótono y sombrío

-la verdad es que no esperaba que ustedes se presentaran-hablo por primera vez en la noche la princesa Luna

-si lo hubiese sabido, me hubiese traído mis artículos- completo felizmente, cosa que me sorprendió, desde cuando a las princesas les gusta mi música.

-¿por cierto no iba a venir….?- pregunto la princesa Luna a su hermana Celestia, pero fue interrumpida por la mayor.

-iba, tu misma lo has dicho- hablo terminando la conversación de manera algo cortante, además de que parecía algo enojada al momento de hablar.

-¿Siendo sincero, no sé porque mi amigo Shining Armor, nos corrió a mí y a Chemical de la guardia real, era muy joven como para recibir tal pues… responsabilidad?- hablo Dusk felizmente sonriéndole a Shining. Y obviamente intentando llamar la atención del unicornio blanco. Dusk tiene la manía o más bien la costumbre de enamorarse tan rápido como se desenamora, de hecho las cuerdas de bajo le duran más que el amor. Lo único que de verdad es de preocuparse es que "donde pone el ojo pone la bala", es decir a quien él quiera se va a coger. Sería verdaderamente divertido verlo con Shining Armor.

-Quizás porque comían algodón, y después los encontré haciendo bromas enviando correos falsos desde el castillo diciendo que "el estado castiga la sodomía", sin mencionar el hecho de que los encontré drogándose y dio positivo en su antidumpin- hablo Shining arcando una ceja y separándose de Dusk

Después de notar que la princesa Celestia se guardó una risa para sí misma, empezamos a cenar. La cena continuo sin ningún infortunio, además de estar bastante rica la comida fue mucha, pero en verdad mucha. Casi una olla de caldo para cada uno ¡¿Qué me van a dar de postre metro cuadrado de flan?! Por fortuna eso no paso (aunque metro cuadrado de flan me hubiese servido para no solo comer una semana, también me ayudaría a contraer diabetes, y a pesar de todo apuesto que la princesa Celestia si se lo hubiese comido)

PRESENTE

-¡disculpa!- me interrumpió el vagabundo con el que compartía celda. ¡Otra vez!

-¿vas a dejar que te cuente la historia o no?-

-la primera ¿he?- hablo mostrándome una de sus alas, dejando en claro que era al igual que yo, un Pegaso.

PASADO

Habíamos apenas terminado de cena, cuando nos diríamos a salón donde sería la presentación de la banda. Pero… nunca te ha pasado que acabas de comer y te da un sueño terrible. En aquella ocasión sucedió exactamente eso, principalmente porque eran más de las ocho de la noche (y si, a pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde para poder resistir la noche, tenía sueño) y en segunda porque acababa de comer, en tercera aparte de comer, mi costumbre es tomar café después de la comida y tomar café antes de dormir (por más raro que suene) así que en verdad tenia sueño, ¡pero nooooo! Teníamos que entretener a la niña. Sé que mi madre si me mirase en estos momentos diría algo así:

-tanto estudiar música para terminar entreteniendo niños, Señor Estrella De Rock- le encanta, resaltar el "Señor Estrella De Rock", cada vez que me regaña, lo usa desde que trabaje por primera vez en un Happy Burger

RECUERDO

-Buenos días, ¿qué le doy señora?- pregunte felizmente el primer día de trabajo en el Happy Burger de Canterlot, a la sexta clienta que atendía.

-vergüenza- contesto secamente y enojada.

-¡ya mama!, estoy trabajando- conteste algo indignado

-claro Señor Estrella de Rock de dieciocho años-Hablo saliéndose de la fila, y volviendo a formarse hasta al final para volverme a regañar.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Es curioso pero si mi madre no me hubiese inscrito por ser emo junto con Polar y revoltoso junto a Lightning, a la guardia real no hubiese conocido a Dusk, y tampoco a Shining Armor, si Shining Armor no me hubiese corrido a mí y Dusk de la guardia real, no hubiese conocido a Terra en el Happy Burger, y si yo nunca le hubiese presentado Terra y Dusk a Lightning y a Polar, no estaríamos aquí. El destino es raro y muchas veces es muy incierto. Quizás pasen nuevas cosas.

Llegamos al lugar donde ya estaban nuestros instrumentos, en su totalidad afinados, tomamos nuestras posiciones. Es decir:

Yo guitarra, Lightning en la segunda guitarra, Polar en el bajo, Terra en la batería. ¡Y empezó el concierto!

Di la señal con mi guitarra para tocar una canción que yo y Cadence sabíamos, prácticamente la había escrito en la preparatoria. Básicamente era una oda a la odisea que pase por la secundaria (¡y lo emo que era!). Además de que por aquella época me enamore de una chica, pero me mando a la friéndome, con la cereza sobre el pastel que se publicaron por toda la escuela las fotos de ella desnuda. ¡Joder era solo una adolecente de tercero de secundaria y yo también! (aun creo que eso fue cruel)

Pero todo ahora era muy distinto habían pasado muchos años, ahora yo tengo veintisiete años y en ese entonces solo tenía algunos catorce. Sí, me gradué de la secundaria con 14 años.

En mitad del solo de guitarra, y ante la cara sorprendida de todos, Cadence movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, sacudiendo su pelo, pero lo que hizo que todo fuese mucho más adorable fue que su hija la imito.

-¡la escribiste!- Grito emocionada la yegua rosa, cuando terminamos la canción llevándose la atención de todos.

Después continuamos con algunas doce o quince canciones, que más o menos iban con la misma temática, y me di cuenta que la hija de Cadence va pero que vuela (¡porque es un alicornio!, okey es un mal chiste) para emo. Por dios hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no las habíamos tocado en un concierto.

Cuando al fin se terminó y que la princesa Skyla termino dormida, junto con el resto de mi banda dormidos también, algunos juntos o algunos separados (para que voy a engañarte, si no te digo que Lightning no consiguió chica esa noche). Me desperté por aquello de las doce de la noche, ya que para empezar había una pareja gritando al otro lado del pasillo, en segunda aunque fuese un castillo, mi cama es bastante incomoda, y en tercero tuve algo llamado por nosotros los artistas como la Musa de los poetas, que quiere significar la inspiración para trabajar que nos viene en cualquier lugar.

Salí, meditando un poco sobre mi musa (disculpa si no el comparto soy muy celoso en ese tema), y me encontré con un Shining Armor dándole un portazo a la puerta de la salida del pasillo. Espere, hasta que se cerraran las puertas para salir de mi habitación, no quería por nada del mundo que el ojete de Shining Armor me volviera a arrestar con quien sabe qué motivo esta vez.

-deberías de estar dormido ¿no? - hablo una voz que solo pe podría corresponder a la alicornio rosada.

-¿vas a acurrucarte o a disculparte…. ?–dije hasta que vi que fue a abrir una ventana del pasillo

-¿o no vas a hacer nada?- termine de mencionar, cuando vi que se quedó mirando en la ventana.

\- hace mucho que no me acurruco con alguien – hablo terminando con un tono melancólico. Quizás estaba bastante borracho esa noche, porque me quede a beber, junto con mi banda algunas cinco botellas de vino de la mejor calidad (debo aclarar), por lo que no manejaba muy bien mi cuerpo, y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba junto a ella, y tenía mi chaqueta de cuero con detalles rojos.

En aquellas épocas (¡Por Celestia!, hablo como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo), mi estado natural era el estar alcoholizado, es decir que no hacía nada raro, ni mucho menos, pero esa vez fue diferente, bastante. Los recuerdos que tengo de esa noche son como cortos de una pequeña película. Lo que más recuerdo es que casi, CASI, termino teniendo sexo con Cadence. Porque la muy maldita me detuvo cuando le estaba mordiendo la oreja y separando las piernas.

Al siguiente día y en la primera hora nos obligaron a salir del castillo, tampoco recuerdo mucho de esa mañana, porque era muy pero muy temprano. Lo que más recuerdo es ver a la princesa Celestia discutiendo con un pegaso de color gris, cutie mark de ¿una máquina de escribir con pantalla?, pelo negro y detalles rojos. Además de que era un pegaso raro, porque estaba vestido, es decir llevaba algo de ropa en una sociedad nudista como la nuestra, pero en fin, lo único que llevaba era una chaqueta verde, si, como la del libro llamado Daria.

\- Es solo que digo las cosas que quieres escuchar y actuó de la manera incorrecta ¿verdad? – pregunto

-solo respeta lo que dices- le regaño la princesa Celestia.

-porque no te gusta estar con mi familia, ¿acaso te han hecho algo malo?- interrogo ella

-tu bien sabes que la pregunta molesta, tu hermana…. no me quiere, ni tu alumna, y mucho menos tus empleados, con la única que puedo conversar es Cadence- hablo el pegaso tomando de una taza de café, espera, ¿acaso es el pegaso afortunado que se está cogiendo a Celestia?, digo, según lo que sale en la prensa, podría ser el.

-no haces nada para ganártelos, es obvio su aversión a ti, pero no la aversión de ti hacia ellos-

\- It`s Hard To Explain – fue lo único que oí antes de que me sacasen a fuerzas del castillo del imperio de cristal.

 **NO TE OLVIDES IR SIN COMENTAR.**

 **Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
